kings_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners Guide
Introduction Welcome Player to Kings Empire, this is Hamitup's Beginners Guide. Being new to the game and joining a server can be hard. A lot of veteran players eventually quit their old servers because the server died off too fast, they were completely destroyed, or it was just a learning server. First Step, as a newbie is to pick a fresh server so you can get a fresh start. Some players choose to join older servers or join dead servers due to the low activity allows them to grow without any competition, but it comes with a downside of lack of action. Next, when a player begins you will have to follow the beginners quests. Now you are ready to begin the full journey into Kings Empire. Cities These are the veins of your empire. This is where you will store your resources, sell off the excess, build your armies and improve your strength. Your main city is always your first city that you start off with. Each city provides growth for your empire and helps you grow your armies for the wars. Buildings Castle Increase the rate at which you can build, so the higher the castle level the less time it take for each building to upgrade. It also provides you with more cities with every 10th level (up to 5 maximum). This is a very important building, but not required to be upgraded past level 10 (to build Magic Sanctum) in your other 4 cities. Selecting the Castle allows you to view your level and title, which capital you are in, number of cities, your city name (which you can modify at any time), and upgrade button. Castle should only be maxed out in the main city and to level 10 in the rest if you choose to build magic sanctum. Warehouse Provides you with storage for your resources, once you reached its maximum amount you will not be able to keep your excess resources (they will disappear). You should have a warehouse in every city and maxed out as soon as possible. The higher the amount of resources the more units you can recruit because troop recruitment is limited on amount of the resources required to produce. If your warehouse is fully you can always try and keep you resources hidden in the Market by selling at the highest amount (this does not always work and sometimes players purchase, but that is a good amount of gold, so not much of a downside). Warehouse should always be maxed out in every city. Barracks Barracks provides a player with units to recruit, which will be used to defend, attack, and gather resources for your empire. Each level progression helps to reduce the amount of time needed for recruitment of units and will provide you with newer units to help grow your empire. Barrack are very important and should be a focus in every city (always max out in every city). Embassy Players can apply to join an alliance here. Once in an alliance you can do activities, get rewards, communicate in forums, and gather your joint gold together to help maintain order (for war and capture capitals). Very important not required in every city but only takes a few seconds to build. Embassy is very important as this is how you are introduced into your alliance that should be able to help and aid you when needed. Does not need to be in every city. Alliance Base Attached to the embassy, the base is where you can perform task and use those rewards to get guards to be used to defend your city and alliance capital. Guards are a big game changer as before defense was very hard to defend against bigger players, but now makes it more plausible. Guards are only trained by alliance leaders and ministers, so you will have to go by how they dispatch units. Also, goblins are only released by the alliance leader. Living Quarters Every level of the living quarters provides you with more citizens to use. The citizens can be sent to the lumber Mill, Farm, Quarry, iron mines, or left alone. If citizens not dispatched they will produce gold for your cities. Living Quarters is a very important build as this is where most of a players gold comes from, this will be used to heal units and buy resources. Dragon Barracks Dragon Units are stronger units, when it comes to attack and defense, but not all the dragon units are needed to be produced. Some are more costly to convert to, to be worth the conversion. This is dependent on the players unit build and if they wish to spend the extra items for the units. If only Drakes is the players choice, only a level 5 is required. Academy Academy provides a player with research to be upgraded (with specific levels of academy) and each level increase research speed. Only a level 30 required unless you wish to get the quest then level 40 in the main only. The rest of the cities can have a level 30 for the rest of the research for farming NFC but is not required. Church The church should only be built in cities that you plan on using men to harvest/farm NFC. Important gem blessings are Artisan (for faster building and growth) and Peace Agreement(keep you protected from attacks). Spoils of war, good luck, emergency withdrawal, and Guardian Angel are the more important blessing as they speed up harvesting, reduce losses, and increase resource amount. Churches also provides you with the ability to heal fallen soldiers for gold, but has a cool down time between healing, so you can switch cities if needed to heal units. Magic Sanctum This is the lesser unit recruiting building but it does have its uses. These units are need for attacking the dragon. The only important units in this building are the Battle Mage and Arcane Mage. Battle Mage gets a great bonus for attacking, and the Arcane Mage has a great bonus for defense. The downside to these units is that they have a long recruitment time even when maxed out. Wall The wall provides defence for the city. It should always be maxed out to 40 in your main city, and is not as important in the other cities. Remember to repair the wall in order to use the durability or it wont have any effect. As far as the defensive buildings go it is really up to the player but most build binding protection as it increase overall defense of all the units. Market The Market is an important part in the game, besides allowing players to buy and sell resources. It can be used to hide resources or overflow, and move x amount of resources from city to city when needed. Should always be in all cities and upgraded to max level to help move resources quicker. Also can be used to speed transfer resources from person to person. Farm Players can dispatch workers to produce x amount of Food per hour. These builds are only good in the beginning but are useless in the later in-game. Do not really need this building but if you want to finish the quest then upgrade too level 30. Lumber Mill Players can dispatch workers to produce x amount of Wood per hour. These builds are only good in the beginning but are useless in the later in-game. Do not really need this building but if you want to finish the quest then upgrade too level 30. Quarry Players can dispatch workers to produce x amount of Stone per hour. These builds are only good in the beginning but are useless in the later in-game. Do not really need this building but if you want to finish the quest then upgrade too level 30. Iron Mine Players can dispatch workers to produce x amount of Iron per hour. These builds are only good in the beginning but are useless in the later in-game. Do not really need this building but if you want to finish the quest then upgrade too level 30. City Placement The Hive In the hive is a popular option but a poor one defensively speaking. Some believe it to be strong if main city placed in middle and other cities wrapped around to make sure enemy cannot get close and be able to launch full attack due to food cost, but this will not stop someone just slow them down. If you do plan on the hive make sure a lot of hills are around and you have other players around you helping to creating an Super hive, where all mains in middle and other cities around making it virtually impossible to hit full power. This kind of defence also makes gather resources difficult as you will have to build a fifth city far away and near enough NFC's to support your growth. Example. X = Cities OXO XXX OXO The X In this setup main is in the center and other cities are in the four corners. Where the main is the center of all traffic. Each city should be place about 30 minutes travel time diagonally from main, this number will drop later when you get runes and hero going. Benefits of this is it gives the player more options for farming resources and spread you around the map. Example. X = Cities X000X 00X00 X000X Big Dipper In this setup player builds four cities clustered about 30 minutes away from each other build in a square and the fifth city built as far as possible away from the other cities. The Benefit of this one is that you can make your troops march for a very long time while away so you dont have to worry about getting hit, also great for farming. Example. X = Cities XOX OOO XOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX The Scatter In this setup cities are placed in random locations. Benefits is again resources gathering, possible hiding troops with long walk, and a strong defence. Units Units are important part of the game. In the older version of Kings Empire, people just built Royal Knights and Battering Rams as this was the best combination for attack power. Later, people built Swordsman and Battering Rams as this was the most effecient way of gaining maximum attack power. Now with the introduction of Hero's and other new updates these builds are not as effective as they were before. Players now must be able to take multiple bonus % increase into consideration for how their build will benefit best.